Ribbons that tie us
by SylveonSays
Summary: Serena has just lost another showcase, she finds out that some of her friends aren't who they seem to be. What will she do? Her whole world is put into flames. Luckily there is hope as somebody special comes to comfort her. Amourshipping, One-sided GeekChicShipping. Rated T for safety if I need to change it, let me know!


**I'm watching the last episode of XYZ right now. It's too sad. It's been a great three years, and XYZ was the greatest series in my opinion. I couldn't bring myself to end this series, but I need to get caught up. I cried when the anime came full circle as Ash battled Clemont** **for the last time. So with that, inspiration struck. The last scene was touching. I remember waking up early to watch the anime. I cried when Serena lost her first showcase, cheered with Ash at the league, laughed when Clemont's inventions exploded, and squealed when Bonnie chose a new wife for Clemont. I've re-written this 1500000 times I think. This is if Serena had run off instead of Ash. Obviously, this is after a showcase loss. This is gonna be a fluffy 3 part story.  
_**

 **Serena's Point of View  
** Another showcase came and went, I lost but, who cares? I had so much fun with Eevee and Pancham. Braxien did her best, it was so close.  
"Who is Serena kidding? She'll never get her 3rd princess key, she might as well give up." I heard a voice say. I knew it was Miette.  
"Yeah, she might as well. It's not like it'll make a difference, she sucks. Ash, don't you agree?" I heard Bonnie say. I heard a small grunt.  
"Why don't you say that to my face?" I asked as I stormed in. Miette and Bonnie sweatdropped.  
"We didn't mean anyth-" Miette started.  
"You obviously did," I cut her off. "I'm going for a walk." I walked out. I just kept walking. I finally reached a small clearing. I sat on a rock and let my Pokemon out.  
"Guys, I'm leaving you with Ash. He'll take care of you," I announced, "I can't stay here anymore, but you guys can."  
"Pan, Cham. Pan Cham." (What happened?) Pancham asked, whilst tugging on my skirt.  
"Let's just say, Bonnie and Miette aren't sweet as they seem," I informed them. Pancham gave my leg a hug and I pulled him up to hug him back. "Go, you need a trainer who can actually get you places," I told them. "I'll be fine, maybe I can go back to Ryhorn racing."  
"Serena?" I heard a voice ask, Ash.  
"Hey, Ash? Will you take care of my Pokemon?" I requested.  
"What? Why?" Ash was taken aback. "Aren't you going to keep performing?" I shook my head and sighed.  
"WHAT ABOUT NOT GIVING UP TILL IT'S OVER?!" Ash yelled at me. "You're not acting like the Serena I know."The last part scared me. I stood up, returning my Pokemon.  
"HAVE YOU EVER HAD YOUR BEST FRIEND SAY YOU'RE A FAILURE? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS?" I retorted. He the walked closer to me, surprising me with a hug.  
"You can talk to me, I'll listen," he assured me. I hugged him back. "You're the best performer I know." He whispered in my ear. I blushed.  
"That means a lot to me," I thanked him.  
"You wanna go back?" He asked.  
"Not right now," I answered. He nodded and we sat down together, Ash put his arm around my back and I leaned on his shoulder. "Did you ever think that your dream was impossible?" I asked him.  
"All the time," He told me, while he stared at the sky.  
"How do you get over it?" I further questioned.  
"Well, there's a special girl who brightens up my day. She helps me even though she doesn't know it." He informed me. I laughed, deciding to play along.  
"Oh, really? Does she have any Pokemon, by chance?" I teased him.  
"But of course." He laughed.  
"She must have impeccable taste in fashion." I giggled.  
"Hey, Serena? I want to tell this girl something, but I'm worried she won't feel the same way. That could be a real problem. If she doesn't feel the same way, it might ruin our friendship. What should I do?" He wanted to know.  
"Well, if she's your real friend, even if she doesn't feel the same she'll respect your feelings. Why wouldn't she?" I informed him.  
"In that case," Ash slid off the boulder, pulling me with him. He got down on one knee, pulling out a ribbon I recognized from when he won it. (He hasn't given it to her yet, so her hair is still long.)  
"Will you, Serena Yvonne, be my girlfriend?" He asked me.  
"Yes, Ash Ketchum. I will!" I squealed. He handed me the ribbon. I helped him up. He hugged me again and I hugged him back without any hesitation. "Let's go!"  
"Where?" He asked, curiously.  
"Back to the others." I winked. "We have to tell them the big news." I grabbed his arm and we ran back to the Pokemon center together.


End file.
